Problem: Some monkeys put on a magic show. $4$ of them took a break. $7$ continued the show. How many monkeys began performing the show?
Answer: We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - {4} = {7}$ We can also add all of the monkeys together: ${4} + {7} = {\Box}$ ${11}$ monkeys